The human spine is comprised of thirty-three vertebrae at birth and twenty-four as a mature adult. Between each pair of vertebrae is an intervertebral disc, which maintains the space between adjacent vertebrae and acts as a cushion under compressive, bending and rotational loads and motions. A healthy intervertebral disc has a great deal of water in the well hydrated nucleus pulposus, the center portion of the disc. The water content gives the nucleus a spongy quality and allows it to absorb spinal stress.
In a young healthy individual, the intervertebral disc also serves as a natural spacer between adjacent vertebrae thus allowing sufficient space in the central spinal canal and intervertebral foramina to permit unimpeded nerve passage3 from the neural canal. In addition to injuries or disease of the intervertebral discs, the common condition of spinal stenosis can impinge upon neural and vascular structures leading to neurological compromise.
Spinal stenosis is a common condition resulting from the narrowing of the spinal canal, nerve root canals and intervertebral foramina causing nerve pinching, which leads to persistent pain, lack of feeling and decreased physical activity. The narrowing of nerve egress pathways from the vertebral column results in compression of spinal nerves and nerve roots, causing a constellation of symptoms, including lower back pain, neurogenic claudication and lower extremity pain.
While spinal stenosis is a pervasive cause of such pain and disability, there are many other spinal conditions, diseases, and injuries among patients of all ages that create a need to provide effective relief for a growing population of spinal disorder patients.